creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 April 2016
03:46 dzień dobry 03:46 hej 03:48 o/ 03:52 . 03:57 jj 03:57 k 03:58 o/ 03:59 kapitan koks 03:59 nie kloss 03:59 elo 04:03 Nowuś znów ma problemy techniczne. x3 04:03 o/ 04:03 co poradzisz? 04:14 cisza na sali 04:15 *świerszcze... 04:16 A tyle osób. 04:18 dobrze mówisz 04:18 Po prostu nie ma o czym rozmawiać. :^ 04:19 A o pastach tu raczej nikt nie chce rozmawiać :v 04:20 Dlaczego nie? 04:20 A bo ja wiem? x'D 04:20 Ja zawsze mogę porozmawiać. .v. 04:20 mocarz 04:20 Ale troszkę zajęty jestem 04:21 Witaj Astmo 04:21 ceś astmu 04:21 Ja też Marsh. 04:26 Chyba ogarnąłem dlaczego ucznie twierdzą, że czegoś nie było na lekcjach. .v. 04:26 Odpowiedź jest prostA 04:27 Jaka? 04:27 Nauczyciele używają innego nazewnictwa niż w podręcznikach. 04:27 Ale to tylko teoria x'D 04:27 Nie nadążam za ich logiką w tej chwili. 04:27 to teoria i ją obalam 04:28 Why? .v. 04:28 uczniowie mają głęboko co nauczyciel mówi i nie siadają w ogóle w domu by się pouczyć 04:28 #trustory 04:29 a później tacy przychodzą i się pytają "a to w ogóle byyyłooo?!" 04:29 Właśnie siedze przed książką i podręcznik mi mówi, żebym obliczył trójmian czegoś tam gdzie nauczycielka nam mówiła, że mamy obliczać deltę. .v. 04:30 Przedstaw trójmian kwadratowy f w postaci ogólnej i oblicz wyróżnik tego trójmianu. .v. 04:30 Good job teacher! 04:30 Co to jest. 04:31 Funkcje kwadratowe. 04:31 Ok, wolę same liczby. Dla mnie trójmian może nawet kręcić się w kółko. 04:32 Życiowy koszmar o całkach ;-; 04:32 Niedługo mi się spełni. 04:32 Coraz bliżej matury. 04:33 Dobrze, że nie jestem tak młody by to przechodzić... trójmiany... 04:33 I jeszcze te dobijanie od siostry. 04:33 "OMG ja nie zdam matury co gorzej ty" ;-; 04:33 Tulmy się więc! 04:33 Chyba tak stary... 04:33 .v. 04:34 Tak młody jak ty :D 04:34 ha geyyy 04:34 Nieee! 04:34 otp 04:35 Meme xd 04:36 o/ 04:44 o/ 04:45 OOOOOO Fetus 04:45 Antaśą 04:46 Lansą 04:47 Antasmą 04:48 ej ludzie 04:49 Astmu 04:49 szukam kogoś kto pomógł by mi i demonowi z linkami i kodami źródłowymi 04:49 ? 04:49 Co masz na avku? 04:49 Krewiflaki.jpg 04:49 Ja ci mogę pomóc 04:49 nie czej 04:49 Mhmm 04:49 czekaj 04:49 krewiflakilol.jpg 04:50 lance 04:50 tak? 04:50 wy wgl umiesz wstawić muzykę na stronę? 04:50 A jak nazywa się postać, którą przedstawia krewiflakilol.jpg? 04:50 ehe 04:50 Flaky 04:50 kay 04:50 pico 04:50 no boku 04:50 o 04:51 już myślałem że muszę się ewakuować 04:53 Lance 04:53 Jotjot 04:53 -->> 04:53 yo vetus 04:53 Elo nosek 04:53 Namalowałem to Rise of the sun, chcesz obczaić? 04:54 Dawej 04:54 http://imgur.com/9HUvxGj 04:54 szybko dostałem bana 04:54 To moment, muszę zgrać na kompa 04:54 Spk 04:55 Co jest? 04:55 Czekaj 04:57 Ehhh 04:57 Cze 04:57 Zw 04:57 Oto moje dzieło http://imgur.com/Nu5Aih7 04:58 gud 04:58 Najs 04:58 Kyukaczu! o/ 04:58 ^^ 04:58 yo 04:58 Panna Cesarzowa o/ 04:58 yo 04:54 To moment, muszę zgrać na kompa 04:54 Spk 04:55 Co jest? 04:55 Czekaj 04:57 Ehhh 04:57 Cze 04:57 Zw 04:57 Oto moje dzieło http://imgur.com/Nu5Aih7 04:58 gud 04:58 Najs 04:58 Kyukaczu! o/ 04:58 ^^ 04:58 yo 04:58 Panna Cesarzowa o/ 04:58 yo 05:00 o/ 05:00 hej 05:00 obczajcie to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNmDkZLRgBs 05:05 Ceś Wam o/ 05:05 Heeeej 05:05 Kuuurooo! <3 05:05 yo 05:05 elo 05:06 60 edycji w przeciągu jednego dnia here x'DDD 05:06 Rzym <3 05:06 ^^ 05:12 No nic, idę grać 05:12 cześć 05:13 nq 05:14 Cześć 05:14 Hej 05:15 jotjot 05:15 Nose, naucz mnie rysować grafiti na kartce mazakiem 05:16 Nie wiem jak 05:16 yyy, takie krzywe literki musisz robić 05:16 W jeden księżyć 05:16 o tak 05:16 kupilam ladny szkicownik w Biedronce ;w; 05:16 polecam 05:17 Brat już jakieś 10 minut słucha Pudi Pudi ;_; 05:17 help 05:17 Boję się szkicowników 05:17 Nigdy nie trzymam się schematów 05:17 wyrzuć brata przez okno 05:17 Mamciś kupiła mi czarnego spreja 05:18 Najgorszego z możliwych do kupienia ;-; 05:18 włącz mu gore 05:18 Co ja mam z tym zrobić teraz 05:00 o/ 05:00 hej 05:00 obczajcie to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNmDkZLRgBs 05:05 Ceś Wam o/ 05:05 Heeeej 05:05 Kuuurooo! <3 05:05 yo 05:05 elo 05:06 60 edycji w przeciągu jednego dnia here x'DDD 05:06 Rzym <3 05:06 ^^ 05:12 No nic, idę grać 05:12 cześć 05:13 nq 05:14 Cześć 05:14 Hej 05:15 jotjot 05:15 Nose, naucz mnie rysować grafiti na kartce mazakiem 05:16 Nie wiem jak 05:16 yyy, takie krzywe literki musisz robić 05:16 W jeden księżyć 05:16 o tak 05:16 kupilam ladny szkicownik w Biedronce ;w; 05:16 polecam 05:17 Brat już jakieś 10 minut słucha Pudi Pudi ;_; 05:17 help 05:17 Boję się szkicowników 05:17 Nigdy nie trzymam się schematów 05:17 wyrzuć brata przez okno 05:17 Mamciś kupiła mi czarnego spreja 05:18 Najgorszego z możliwych do kupienia ;-; 05:18 włącz mu gore 05:18 Co ja mam z tym zrobić teraz 05:18 Wysprejuj 05:18 Wysprejuj 05:20 k 05:24 Tak patrzę na chat i czuję, że zabawa nie ma końca 05:24 Dam bratu kompa, niech ma. Narazie 05:27 http://scr.hu/8kj8/7c67d 05:28 o/ 05:28 :[[]]o 05:28 http://orig09.deviantart.net/4fbd/f/2011/046/8/d/peanutchu_tutorial_by_pikarar-d39ndo4.png 05:31 http://nosecrer.deviantart.com/art/Rise-of-the-sun-603802872 05:35 o/ 05:35 \o 05:37 bydlak śmierdziel 05:38 plastuś karakan 05:20 k 05:24 Tak patrzę na chat i czuję, że zabawa nie ma końca 05:24 Dam bratu kompa, niech ma. Narazie 05:27 http://scr.hu/8kj8/7c67d 05:28 o/ 05:28 :[[]]o 05:28 http://orig09.deviantart.net/4fbd/f/2011/046/8/d/peanutchu_tutorial_by_pikarar-d39ndo4.png 05:31 http://nosecrer.deviantart.com/art/Rise-of-the-sun-603802872 05:35 o/ 05:35 \o 05:37 bydlak śmierdziel 05:38 plastuś karakan 05:40 pytong węgorz 05:43 ts 05:49 aj fil fantastik taj taj taj 05:50 Yo riv\ 05:50 yo Nos 05:50 Nowuś! 05:50 Ogłaszam żałobę 05:50 yo 05:51 Hej Psychu 05:51 Zbuffowali mi taga w centrum * 05:51 nowuś ma problemy techniczne :v 05:51 Cześć Rzymo 05:51 chyba dzisiaj dodam nowego noisa 05:51 Hej Psycho 05:51 Sajku witajże 05:52 Czaj ten projekcik, jeszcze ciepły http://nosecrer.deviantart.com/art/Rise-of-the-sun-603802872 05:52 tak paczałem na niego własnie 05:52 jest to dobre panie :D emaila props 05:53 ^^ 05:53 jedynie kr kołka w środku sprawiają że jest lekko nieczyteelne 05:53 Noo, to nie miało tak wyglądać 05:53 Myślałem że się tak te kółka nie ściemnią 05:54 Ale przynajmniej wreszcie wykminiłem jakieś git litery 05:54 no literony fajne wyszły 05:54 (ezt) 05:56 oj popełniłbym jakiegoś (ezt) 05:56 A ja ścianke 05:57 O właśnie, wczoraj wyczaiłem nowy spot na chroma 05:58 Nowuś wróciła! 05:40 pytong węgorz 05:43 ts 05:49 aj fil fantastik taj taj taj 05:50 Yo riv\ 05:50 yo Nos 05:50 Nowuś! 05:50 Ogłaszam żałobę 05:50 yo 05:51 Hej Psychu 05:51 Zbuffowali mi taga w centrum * 05:51 nowuś ma problemy techniczne :v 05:51 Cześć Rzymo 05:51 chyba dzisiaj dodam nowego noisa 05:51 Hej Psycho 05:51 Sajku witajże 05:52 Czaj ten projekcik, jeszcze ciepły http://nosecrer.deviantart.com/art/Rise-of-the-sun-603802872 05:52 tak paczałem na niego własnie 05:52 jest to dobre panie :D emaila props 05:53 ^^ 05:53 jedynie kr kołka w środku sprawiają że jest lekko nieczyteelne 05:53 Noo, to nie miało tak wyglądać 05:53 Myślałem że się tak te kółka nie ściemnią 05:54 Ale przynajmniej wreszcie wykminiłem jakieś git litery 05:54 no literony fajne wyszły 05:54 (ezt) 05:56 oj popełniłbym jakiegoś (ezt) 05:56 A ja ścianke 05:57 O właśnie, wczoraj wyczaiłem nowy spot na chroma 05:58 Nowuś wróciła! 05:58 elo 05:59 psycho ale nowuś robi to chyba od kilku godzin .-. 05:59 yo 06:00 ;-; nie wiem nie było mnie no ;-; 06:00 ;-; nie wiem nie było mnie no ;-; 06:01 przecie mówiłem że nowuś ma problemy techniczne :v 06:01 j/j 06:01 elo 06:02 Co to jest: gdy o nią dbasz to ją masz, a jak o nią nie dbasz to ją masz? Pajęczyna. 06:02 \o 06:02 Hej 06:03 o/ 06:07 Przybywam po raz kolejny o/ 06:07 Witam po raz kolejny \o 06:08 Witoj 06:09 elo 06:09 06:09 http://pobierak.jeja.pl/images/9/8/3/215637_creepypasta-po-polsku.jpg 06:10 (y) 06:11 A idź z tym makaronem 06:12 wita, 06:12 witam*\ 06:12 Cześć 06:13 elo 06:14 O, Łukasz 06:15 Kurcze, znowu zacząłem za głośno śpiewać słuchając muzyki 06:15 mam nadzieję że nikt nie usłsyzał 06:18 Ja zawsze słucham muzyki jak jestem sam w domu. Polecam! 06:01 j/j 06:01 elo 06:02 Co to jest: gdy o nią dbasz to ją masz, a jak o nią nie dbasz to ją masz? Pajęczyna. 06:02 \o 06:02 Hej 06:03 o/ 06:07 Przybywam po raz kolejny o/ 06:07 Witam po raz kolejny \o 06:08 Witoj 06:09 elo 06:09 06:09 http://pobierak.jeja.pl/images/9/8/3/215637_creepypasta-po-polsku.jpg 06:10 (y) 06:11 A idź z tym makaronem 06:12 wita, 06:12 witam*\ 06:12 Cześć 06:13 elo 06:14 O, Łukasz 06:15 Kurcze, znowu zacząłem za głośno śpiewać słuchając muzyki 06:15 mam nadzieję że nikt nie usłsyzał 06:18 Ja zawsze słucham muzyki jak jestem sam w domu. Polecam! 06:18 Mógłbym zamknąć drzwi od pokoju i się nie przejmować. Ale jakoś tak myślę że mogą zostać otwarte. Tylko oby się opanować :X 06:19 zetwu 06:18 Mógłbym zamknąć drzwi od pokoju i się nie przejmować. Ale jakoś tak myślę że mogą zostać otwarte. Tylko oby się opanować :X 06:19 zetwu 06:26 z/w 06:27 Aracz moja siostra prawie codziennie śpiewa w pokoju 06:28 Myśli że nikt nie słyszy, ale ja słyszę tylko taki drugi głos który jest no... xD 06:28 też tak mam 06:28 #problemypierwszegoświata 06:29 ;-; 06:29 ja też śpiewam w pokoju :c 06:29 Też miałem taką siostre 06:30 Zabiło mi chat 06:30 Cześć Nowa! 06:30 Miałem 06:30 Zabiłeś? 06:30 Bo teraz jest w Angli 06:30 w którym kartonie mieszka? 06:30 Taki karton w sunderlandzie 06:31 Czy coś 06:31 Nawet poprawnej nazwy nie pamiętam x'D 06:31 Zdradziła Polskę bo wyjechała do anglii! 06:31 jotjot 06:32 Emigracja komórek z organizmu "Polska" do organizmu "Anglia" 06:32 zw 06:33 Hej Aracz 06:33 Słucham piosenek które mam na osu 06:33 wyłącz zanim dojdziesz do najbardziej szurniętej 06:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lr-l7ycJTaw ;-; 06:33 Za późno 06:34 * 06:34 wtf? 06:35 Japońska muzyka? :C 06:35 nio 06:35 50% to japońska 06:35 20% to taka bez jakiegokolwiek wokalu 06:36 a 30 to angielskie/chińskie/kijwiejakie 06:36 Ide po słuchawki bo mni jeszcze rodzic usłyszą 06:36 pon pon pon ^^ 06:37 Ja ostatnio słucham hamerykańskiej :X 06:37 czy to jedna z komend stosowanych w lotnictwie 06:37 i mam "Nights of Knights" od Rycerza xd 06:37 o jeden stopień niższa od mayday? 06:37 night* 06:37 omg omg 06:37 Mam "Yuki yuki yuki"{ ;W; 06:38 i pata pata pata pon 06:12 wita, 06:12 witam*\ 06:12 Cześć 06:13 elo 06:14 O, Łukasz 06:15 Kurcze, znowu zacząłem za głośno śpiewać słuchając muzyki 06:15 mam nadzieję że nikt nie usłsyzał 06:18 Ja zawsze słucham muzyki jak jestem sam w domu. Polecam! 06:18 Mógłbym zamknąć drzwi od pokoju i się nie przejmować. Ale jakoś tak myślę że mogą zostać otwarte. Tylko oby się opanować :X 06:19 zetwu 06:26 z/w 06:27 Aracz moja siostra prawie codziennie śpiewa w pokoju 06:28 Myśli że nikt nie słyszy, ale ja słyszę tylko taki drugi głos który jest no... xD 06:28 też tak mam 06:28 #problemypierwszegoświata 06:29 ;-; 06:29 ja też śpiewam w pokoju :c 06:29 Też miałem taką siostre 06:30 Zabiło mi chat 06:30 Cześć Nowa! 06:30 Miałem 06:30 Zabiłeś? 06:30 Bo teraz jest w Angli 06:30 w którym kartonie mieszka? 06:30 Taki karton w sunderlandzie 06:31 Czy coś 06:31 Nawet poprawnej nazwy nie pamiętam x'D 06:31 Zdradziła Polskę bo wyjechała do anglii! 06:31 jotjot 06:32 Emigracja komórek z organizmu "Polska" do organizmu "Anglia" 06:32 zw 06:33 Hej Aracz 06:33 Słucham piosenek które mam na osu 06:33 wyłącz zanim dojdziesz do najbardziej szurniętej 06:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lr-l7ycJTaw ;-; 06:33 Za późno 06:34 * 06:34 wtf? 06:35 Japońska muzyka? :C 06:35 nio 06:35 50% to japońska 06:35 20% to taka bez jakiegokolwiek wokalu 06:36 a 30 to angielskie/chińskie/kijwiejakie 06:36 Ide po słuchawki bo mni jeszcze rodzic usłyszą 06:36 pon pon pon ^^ 06:37 Ja ostatnio słucham hamerykańskiej :X 06:37 czy to jedna z komend stosowanych w lotnictwie 06:37 i mam "Nights of Knights" od Rycerza xd 06:37 o jeden stopień niższa od mayday? 06:37 night* 06:37 omg omg 06:37 Mam "Yuki yuki yuki"{ ;W; 06:38 i pata pata pata pon 06:38 pata pata pata pon yay yay yay yay 06:38 ^^ 06:38 Grałem w to 06:39 ta gra jest wstrząsająca 06:39 dla domowników którzy ją słyszą 06:39 c: 06:39 ciszej 06:39 gdyby nie to, że nie mam wyczucia rytmu grałabym 06:39 spędzam duuużo czasu na lotr wiki 06:39 tam przez 23h na dobę jest cicho 06:40 witaj 06:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfazXwJYC0U NO BRAWO PE-GJE 06:40 dobra 06:40 TO JEST TAKA SŁAWNA RZECZ W INTERNECIE, A TY DOPIERO TERAZ TO NAGRAŁEŚ 06:40 ._. 06:40 O nie. Właśnie się okazało że gram z bośniakiem w dróżynie 06:40 ;-; 06:40 drużynie* 06:40 jaki aracz 06:40 Bośniacy są straszni 06:41 twoja ortografia też jest straszna *wooo* 06:38 Grałem w to 06:39 ta gra jest wstrząsająca 06:39 dla domowników którzy ją słyszą 06:39 c: 06:39 ciszej 06:39 gdyby nie to, że nie mam wyczucia rytmu grałabym 06:39 spędzam duuużo czasu na lotr wiki 06:39 tam przez 23h na dobę jest cicho 06:40 witaj 06:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfazXwJYC0U NO BRAWO PE-GJE 06:40 dobra 06:40 TO JEST TAKA SŁAWNA RZECZ W INTERNECIE, A TY DOPIERO TERAZ TO NAGRAŁEŚ 06:40 ._. 06:40 O nie. Właśnie się okazało że gram z bośniakiem w dróżynie 06:40 ;-; 06:40 drużynie* 06:40 jaki aracz 06:40 Bośniacy są straszni 06:41 twoja ortografia też jest straszna *wooo* 06:41 Za szybko chciałem napisać, poprawiłem się 06:41 Nowa maj frend 06:42 to jest takie piękne 06:42 yo 06:42 yo 06:42 wyrzucili go wcześniej ode mnie 06:42 Yo yo : ) 06:42 Fiery! <3 06:43 <3 06:43 Cześć 06:43 Witam 06:43 yo 06:43 ciekawe jakby to wyglądało 06:43 Pinia! ;w; 06:43 gdybym zaprosił tu Benia 06:43 ;>> 06:43 Boli mnie policzek. 06:43 Cześć Piniu 06:43 Cześć, Araczu. 06:44 (lf) 06:44 czemu ;-; 06:44 Topcaty :[[]]3 06:44 ._ 06:44 o/ Fiery, Pinia 06:44 Czuję się pominięta 06:44 Bo uczę się na nowo arm balance'a. 06:44 I trochę mi się upada czasem. 06:44 O, cześć, Nowa!! 06:45 ._. 06:45 ból pozostał 06:45 Policzka? Tak. 06:45 mojego serduszka 06:46 złamane 06:46 z/w 06:46 Serce nie może się złamać. 06:46 jest za miękkie 06:46 można chociaż przedziurawić 06:47 albo rozerwać 06:47 to nieważne 06:48 połamałeś mi obie komory w serduszku piniak 06:48 i te wszystkie inne takie w serduszku też 06:48 yo 06:48 yo Masteruś 06:48 Hej 06:48 nowa i tak wiemy że zaraz ci przejdzie :P 06:48 grrr 06:48 Chodź, przytulę. 06:48 omgomgomg ;-; 06:48 Ale że mnie? ;-; 06:50 czo ta Nowa 06:50 Pinia prawie nigdy mnie nie przytula D: 06:50 Od kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałam piniaka to przytulił mnie... 5 razy? 06:51 ale ja już pójdę, ten, pa! ^-^ 06:51 Przez internet przytulać się nie da. 06:51 Trzymta się, ze stwórcą : D 06:51 Da się :P 06:51 Dam dam daaaam... 06:51 Raczej 06:51 nie 06:51 Dam damn damn son 06:51 Cześć Majster 06:52 Hej 06:52 Boże, mam już sińca na kolanie. 06:52 Nie poddam się, aaaaa. 06:52 Walcz 06:53 do ostatniego nie-sinego miejsca na ciele! 06:53 Łolaboga, od czego? D: 06:53 Wstań, powiedz "nie jestem sam"!... 06:53 still better love story than twilight http://scr.hu/78s8/dk2c2 06:53 06:54 Aha. 06:54 eee co 06:55 Tłajlajt sparkl. 06:55 Już mnie tak łokcie boląąą. 06:55 Nie rozumiem 06:55 przykro mi 06:55 Piniaq, (wat) ? .v. 06:55 bo nie ujrzeliście tylu okropnych rzeczy, co ja 06:55 Arm balance. >.< 06:55 Poddaję się. 06:56 Jedni mają siniaki, inni widzą okropne rzeczy 06:56 oglądałeś zmierzch? 06:56 a ja poznałem nowe słowo i tak nie wiem, co o nim myśleć 06:56 Piniak nie joguj 06:56 Nie warto 06:56 Ale... ;-; 06:56 dzięki Bogu, że nie 06:56 Później 06:56 złamania otwarte 06:56 Ja już w sumie od dawna ten... ;-; 06:56 ale moja siostra niestety tak 06:56 zerwane ścięgna 06:56 do dziś trwają egzorcyzmy 06:57 Nah, jeszcze nigdy nic mi się nie stało. 06:57 Im dłużej trwa proces tym większa szansa na uszkodzenie 06:57 Chociaż 06:57 może się przydać 06:57 zależy 06:57 Ziomeq, jedyną kontuzją jaka kiedykolwiek mnie dotknęła to skręcony palec. 06:57 Ja jeszcze nigdy nie umarłem. 06:57 D : 06:58 elo 06:58 Po 3 latach gimnastyki sportowej i po 3 latach szkoły sportowej. 06:58 Czuję się jak bóg. 06:58 Joga zabija 06:58 Tylko mój policzek nie czuje się jak bóg. 06:58 Widziałem człowieka który utknął w jodze 06:58 nie mógł się odplątać 06:58 Ale ja nie ćwiczę tak strikte jogi. 06:58 Uff 06:59 Tylko niektóre pozycje jak arm balance czy elbow stand. 06:59 srogo 06:59 Polecam. 07:00 Kurcze, jak polecasz z kropką to aż mnie to zainteresowało 07:00 Ja tam wolę Kropka. 07:00 Mój znajomy śmieszkuje ze mnie, że trudniej było mi nauczyć się elbow standa niż zwykłego stania na głowie. ;-; 07:01 Piniakolada 07:01 Nie polecam go. 07:01 Widzisz! 07:01 Cześć, Kuro. ;>>> 07:01 Cześć Piniusiu :* 07:01 KC 07:01 Potrzebuję Twojego autyzmu. 07:01 Jak dostanę nominację do arm balance'a to Cię nominuję. ;>> 07:01 nochybanie 07:02 A dostanę ją na pewno od Zbyszka. 07:02 Pinia 07:02 j/j coś mnie pominęło? 07:02 Będę tworzyć grę 07:02 Łooo 07:02 Łoo. 07:03 Ale tym razem na poważnie 07:03 I potrzebuję rysunków 07:03 O czym? 07:03 O dwóch światach 07:03 Dużo mi to mówi 07:03 ;- 07:03 Zarys fabuły się tworzy. 07:03 Ogólnie 07:03 Są dwa światy, są rasy 07:03 I są ludzie słońca ;w; 07:04 Fantasy, sciencefiction? 07:04 fantasy 07:04 A są 07:04 ludzie-aracze? 07:04 Kurczę. 07:04 A mutki są? 07:04 Nie i nie. 07:04 :< 07:04 Ale 07:04 A czego potrzebujesz? 07:04 Btw. Piniak 07:04 Ja znikam na jakiś czas. Nie wychodzę z chatu, później o tym poczytam :X 07:04 Bo wiesz, mam napięty grafik i w ogóle... 07:04 Chociaż zawsze czatlogi 07:04 Zostałam zaproszona do tworzenia gry cyberpunk 07:05 Spoko. Co dalej? 07:05 Tylko czekają na moją decyzję, a ja nie wiem :f 07:05 Miałabym odpowiadać za fabułę prawdopodobnie i za stronę graficzną. 07:05 A z moją grą 07:05 Potrzebuję rysunków 07:05 No lol, zgódź się. 07:05 Bk będzie. 07:06 kuro wywalili cię ze strony cp wiki na fb czy mi sięzdaje? x'D 07:06 A nie została usunięta? oO 07:06 Czekaj 07:06 Daj linka 07:06 ej no przez ciebie jestem tam teraz najstarszy x'DDD 07:06 https://www.facebook.com/groups/1507582582879240/?fref=nf 07:07 wywalili mnie xD DD 07:07 Tymek cię pewnie wywalił 07:07 ten co ma 12 lat 07:07 ja w jego wieku internetu w domu jeszcze nie miałem 07:07 Za prawdę ;-; 07:07 ale k x'D 07:08 Pinia w sumie odpiszę 07:08 Myślisz, że z mejla aoi_@op.pl mogę odpisać? xD 07:08 Nah, 07:08 dżizasie tam tylko dziecioki so 07:08 kyuroneofficial@gmail.com 07:09 niee 07:09 saukaula@op.pl 07:09 tak bedzie lepiej 07:09 Przepraszam, co to za rakotwórcza grupka? 07:10 nie czytaj postów 07:10 bo się poczujesz jak w szkole dla dzieci z autyzmem 07:10 chociaż to najłagodniejsze określenie 07:10 jakie można tam użyć 07:10 Za daleki odlot 07:10 dobrze że tam nie jestem (jelly) 07:11 http://prnt.sc/atuvwz 07:11 wszyscy bez wyjątku robią dyndu dyndu :3 07:12 xD 07:12 Grupa zamknięta, przepraszam. 07:12 ciesz się 07:12 zakład dla obłąkanych też jest zamknięty 07:12 z wiadomych powodów 07:14 Awwww, to było nawet dobre. 07:14 yo 07:15 o/ 07:15 Hej, Bombel. 07:16 z/w 07:19 Pinia odpisałam! 07:19 I omg przyjęli mnie do grupy. 07:21 szacun 07:21 przyślij nam demko :v 07:21 Brawo. 07:23 Przeglądając zdjęcia na telefonie udało mi się znaleźć parę zdjęć Zuzy. I: 07:23 Też je mam :| 07:23 Smutno mi, borze. 07:30 nosee 07:30 też wywalili 07:30 noworoczną również 07:30 tylko ja jestem x'DDD 07:30 lol 07:30 xD 07:31 Ale spójrz 07:31 nie ma starego admina 07:31 xD 07:31 bo stary admin miał 12 lat 07:31 i japę jak typowa ofiara księży 07:33 xD 07:34 czemu się przejmujecie rakiem? 07:34 "Kto zauważył że waszę rysunki są coraz ładniejszę" 07:34 przejmowanie się nie równa się śmianiem z raka 07:34 Omg, rimming xD 07:35 Piniakolada 07:35 ratur 07:35 ratuj* 07:35 odpisali mi 07:36 haha 07:36 nie prawda 07:36 kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi 07:36 Chcą ze mną rozmawiać przez skype/telefon 07:36 ;___; 07:36 wiem 07:37 daj im namiary na mnie 07:37 x'DDD 07:37 Jestę 07:37 powiedz że nie możesz bo u ciebie jest jeszcze sobota i się upiłaś c: 07:37 j/j coś mnie pominęło? 07:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA82HHWSjHM 07:38 #wyrzucanieludzizgrupyfb 07:38 Zgubiliśmy się w internecie~ 07:38 ok 07:38 Kuro, kiedy się widzimy? 07:38 Muszę Ci opowiedzieć o wczoraj. 07:38 Było... Śmiesznie. 07:38 To chodź na priva 07:39 Chyba, że chce Ci się tu opowiadać 07:39 zw 07:42 Nie chce mi się właśnie pisać no 07:42 Tego nie da się napisać, to trzeba powiedzieć słowami. xD 07:44 Piniak 07:44 Zrobiłam ładną zakładkę 07:44 A ja dzisiaj 6km. 07:49 Uciekam, eloska. 07:49 Kc Kuro 07:49 Kc <3 07:49 ;>> 07:49 (lf) 07:53 ej 07:53 Gra ktoś w lola? 07:53 Potrzebujemy 3 osób 07:53 Brat mojego kumpla gra 07:54 Tyle osób a nikt się nie odzywa 07:54 Znajomy kolegi kuzyna... 07:55 Meh 07:55 U nas w szkole były zawody z lola 07:57 Ide po cole bo zaraz nie wytrzymie 07:58 ale że co 07:58 tak ten na zajęciach? 2016 04 18